


Welcome home soldier

by Riverdalechonis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Toni’s family, Toni’s mom and dad, mainly dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverdalechonis/pseuds/Riverdalechonis
Summary: Tonis dad is in the army.I have no idea how I can up for this lol





	Welcome home soldier

Joey Topaz has been in the army since his daughter was 2 years old. His own father Thomas had once been a soldier too, but after his eyesight was impacted by a N17 bomb, he was honourably discharged. 

Joey had seen the army as an opportunity to follow in his fathers footsteps. 

However, this did mean he had to leave his young daughter with his girlfriend, who, to be honest, probably wasn’t the most responsible, caring parent. 

She regularly forgot to feed Antoinette for the first couple of months, left her unattended and they didn’t have the equipment needed for a baby. 

They didn’t have a crib, or clothes, or toys or anything. 

So little Ant went without a lot. 

She was definitely unplanned. Joey and Karla never wanted a baby together. Especially so young, Joey was 20 and Karla was 18. 

But Joey still thought joining the army was a good idea. It means he will get paid a decent amount, which will keep the heat on in their rusty trailer, and pay for the debts he’d gotten himself into. 

Of course this means he doesn’t get to see his daughter a lot. Doesn’t get to be a dad a lot. And when Karla overdosed, his dad days got a lot less. 

His little baby girl was placed with his own brother. The brother who he knew wouldn’t look after her well, who he knew had a violent streak in him, especially hatter a few beers. 

But he loved his job. He loved fighting for his country, with his best friends. 

 

But he loves his daughter too. The daughter he’s seen 4 times since her 9th birthday. She’d always begged him to stay longer. Fat tears would leak from her large brown eyes, as she longed for him to stay a couple days more.

 

So when, out of the blue, on a nice morning in March, he gets a phone call. From someone he’s never even heard of before. 

Miss Cheryl Blossom. 

Who?

 

“Hello?” He said confused 

“Hi, Officer Topaz?” Said a feminine voice 

“Uh yes? How can I help?” He said confused 

 

A week later, Toni was pulling on her vixens shoes, ready for the football game the bulldogs were about to play. 

“Ma Cherie?” She heard from behind her. She turned to see her gorgous girlfriend, walking towards her. 

“Hey baby” Toni said gripping Cheryl’s hips and pulling her into a passionate kiss. “You look hot” she swept her eyes over the pale girls body. 

“So do you TT” Cheryl said biting her lip “happy birthday” 

“Cher you’ve said that a hundred times today” she said chuckling 

“come on. Let’s get out there” she gripped her girlfriend’s small hand and dragged her to the field. 

 

The game was rough. The bulldogs were miles ahead before half time and after the break, the Eagles started playing rough. At one point, it seemed as though this one guy had broken Reggie’s nose. 

In the end, the bulldogs won, with SweetPea making their final touchdown. 

Everyone was celebrating and hugging. Toni opulled Cheryl into a tight hug before they were both engulfed by Veronica, who kissed them both on the cheek, and Betty who was smiling widely. 

Then suddenly some music came on and everyone stopped. Toni was confused when Cheryl pulled back from her and looked around. Then all the bulldogs got in a line and the vixens backed away, until it was jut Toni and Cheryl in the middle. 

Then Toni saw a figure walk onto the field. He was wearing camouflage uniform and had dark brown curly hair. 

Toni’s heart stopped. 

Her dad. 

She’d not seen him in 16 months, since she was 14. 

She sprinted. Tears in her eyes as she ran the whole pitch. Straight towards her dad. She jumped into his arms and wrapped herself around him, crying into his neck. 

He caught her easily and holds her head. 

“Wha- what are you doing here?!” She asked into his neck

“Your friend Cheryl. She told me that you were having a birthday party tonight. She said it’s supposed to be class mates only, but we might wanna spend the day together tomorrow” he said beeming, pulling back. “Look at you! You kept your hair pink I see” Toni laughed through tears 

“I missed you so much” she said 

She heard applauses and remembered that they were actually in the middle of a football pitch. 

“I missed you too Ant” he said pulling her against his chest. 

Cheryl walked over to them. 

“Hi Officer Topaz” She said 

“Please call me Joey. I’m guessing you’re Cheryl? You two good friends?” He nodded towards them 

Toni chuckled “Cheryl’s my girlfriend”

“Ahh I see” he said smiling 

“JOEY!” All three of them whipped around to see SweetPea walking towards them

“Ay Sweets!” He said smiling, both men hugged and slapped each other’s back 

“We might wanna move this into the locker room” Cheryl said eyeing all the people watching them from the bleachers. 

Toni grabbed her fathers hand and pulled him towards the building, SweetPea and Cheryl followed. 

“You’re good to her red” he said putting his arm around her “very good”

Cheryl smiled


End file.
